A vehicle may not be able to turn completely around in a given area when an object, such as a boat, another vehicle, a trailer or a towable object, is attached to or otherwise towed by the vehicle. For a first time user of a particular vehicle, it may take time for the user to become familiar with the size and safe maneuvering, such as turning, of the vehicle. The attached object may be several hundred pounds and several meters long, and the vehicle may need to be maneuvered differently than when no object is attached to or towed by the vehicle, especially for certain maneuvers such as a circular turning and stopping. However, a driver might not be aware of these problems when operating the vehicle particularly for a first time user of the vehicle.